


Finally together

by orphan_account



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Bisexual Harleen Quinzel, F/F, Friendship/Love, Pamela Isley Loves Harleen Quinzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harley has had enough and refuses to let Ivy toy with her emotions, she leaves before Ivy's and Kite Man's wedding
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 22
Kudos: 127





	Finally together

**Author's Note:**

> Have not seen the finale yet, worried that the writers chose to go with Ivy/Kite Man in the end
> 
> I hope Ivy and Harley did get together.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Harley sat there outside as the guests files inside ready for the wedding, Harley was the made of honour but every part of her just wanted to stand up, get onto her motorbike and ride off into the sunset and start a new life someplace where she would not be reminded of Ivy, lowering her head Harley could hear Ivy calling her name behind her, shaking her head Harley jumped to her feet and looked at the building once more.

She couldn’t do this, she was tired of being hurt; by both the Joker and by Ivy, both toyed with her emotions for far too long, Ivy may not want to admit it but Harley knew that Ivy loved her and that those nights on Themyscira meant something but if Ivy wasn’t brave enough, if she was too cowardly to face her feelings then Harley deserved better, walking to her bike Harley ripped the bottom of her dress so it was now coming to an end at her thighs.

“Urgh fuck this” Harley muttered as she tossed the ruined fabric down and straddled her bike, slipping the key into the ignition Harley was about to start the engine when Ivy called to her “Harley, wait up” the redhead called.

“Fuck off” Harley snapped lashing out at Ivy, she was done pretending she was happy, she was done being toyed with, she had tried everything to show Ivy that she was changing, that she could be better, fuck she even brought back the Justice League which unfortunately also gave her some serious nightmares because she now had images of Wonder Woman and Batman after Ivy had dosed them in pheromones.

Kite Man still had no idea about what had gone on between her and Ivy, Psycho did try to show him but Harley stopped him by caving his skull in with her bat.

Ivy looked as if she had been slapped after Harley snapped at her “But, where’re you going?” she asked confused “I need my maid of honour” she said.

“Make Selina your maid of honour, I’m leaving” Harley replied as she sat on her bike.

“But…” Ivy went to argue, she didn’t want Harley to leave her.

“No Ivy, I am done having my feelings toyed with” Harley snapped as she turned her gaze to Ivy but there was no love in her eyes, just unspoken anguish and pain “I told you how I felt, I told you how much I love you and I tried to show you that I can change but yet you still want to torture me… make me watch the woman I love, my best friend marry that kite fucking moron!!!” Harley shouted.

“Harls please!” Ivy pleaded as she stepped closer but stopped when Harley raised a hand to stop her “No, I am done with this Ivy” she snapped “Have a nice life” and with that said Harley revved her bike and rode off away from the wedding as Ivy watched helplessly, tears spilling down her cheeks as she watched her best friend, the woman she loved and who she hurt so much ride way from her.

Ivy lowered her head and turned, walking back inside Ivy and looking up the aisle to where Kite Man and the minister was waiting for her so they can begin the wedding, looking at her reflection Ivy ran to her room to redo her make up for the wedding before making her way up the aisle, she could feel Franks disapproving glare as she walked up the aisle and King Shark wasn’t there, having left when he saw Harley riding away.

Coming to a stop in front of Kite Man, Ivy forced a smile and nodded her head and soon the minister began.

In the meantime:

Harley returned to the hideout when she saw King Shark and Clayface waiting for her, both with sad faces as they looked at her, King walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her tight, Harley smiled tearfully as she tried to wrap her arms around King but because of his enormous size she struggled to wrap her arms around him, pulling away she smiled at him before she turned and walked away to her bedroom.

Packing her bags Harley made her way to the bedroom door and flung it open, walking down to re-join King Shark and Clayface Harley set the bag down “Okay, I’m going way for a few days” Harley said as she set the bag down “Hey, what do you think… do you think I should have my hair cut short?” she asked, she needed to get rid of all reminders of Joker and Ivy, the 2 people who hurt her more than anyone.

King looked at Harley curiously “I think you can pull it off” he answered.

Clayface hummed to himself before morphing into Harley but instead it was Harley with a short bobcat down to the chin “Hmmm maybe” he agreed before looking in the mirror “My that is absolutely fabulous” he sang.

Harley looked at the hairstyle “Maybe it is time for a change” Harley admitted.

“OH FUCK NO!” Ivy’s voice called out from the doorway.

Turning around Harley’s eyes landed on Ivy, Ivy was a mess, her dress was winkled and torn, her hair was a mess and she was panting, looking as if she had been running.

“Ivy” Harley set her bag down and walked over to the redhead “Why aren’t you at your wed…ummm” Harley was silenced as Ivy grabbed her by her pigtails and pulled her into a passionate kiss, Harley was frozen and unresponsive for a second as Clayface and King Shark watched them, their mouths hanging open in shock as Harley slowly sank into the kiss, her arms coming up and wrapping around Ivy’s shoulders.

Ivy broke the kiss but kept their foreheads pressed together “I’m so sorry Harls” she whispered.

Harley shook her head and pulled away “What is this Ivy?” she demanded “I can’t take you toying with my feelings” she stated.

“I love you Harley, I utterly love you with all that I am” Ivy said “After you left I tried, I really did but all I could think about was you” she said.

Harley smiled as she brought her hands up and ran her fingers through Ivy’s hair “Say it” she asked.

“I love you with all my heart Harley… I want to marry you” Ivy whispered as she looked into Harley’s eyes.

Silence fill the room for a moment as Harley’s face lit up "I love you too Ivy" she whispered before their kiss resumed.

“Holy… shit!” King Sharp whispered with his mouth hanging open “Things are really going to change now”

Pulling back Ivy glared at Harley “And like fuck are you cutting your hair short” she said.

Harley giggled and she pulled Ivy into another passionate kiss, soon Ivy and Harley vanished into the bedroom and what soon followed was bumbing, crashing and screaming coming from the bedroom.

The following morning Harley had a shit eating grin on her face like a cat that got the cream and her arms, legs and back was red raw from scratches and she had a bite on her neck.

Ivy had a similar grin on her face but because she was wearing long sleeve tops and pants, it was impossible to see but she was wincing and hissing, she also had a visible bite mark on her neck similar to Harley’s bite.

Harley and Ivy secretly began planning their wedding that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and please make sure to comment.
> 
> Writing this gave me a fantastic idea for a multi-chapter story; Ivy and Kite Man are engaged but Harleen is in love with Ivy but she decides to let Ivy go, Ivy notices that Harley is changing but it becomes apparent when Harley returns but with short hair and a bit more muscly and with another redhead on her arm, que jealous Ivy haha, oh and also Harley would be a lesbian and Joker never existed.


End file.
